Struggles In Matespritship
by IstariaDragon
Summary: In which Karkat was abandoned by his Matesprit Sollux and two sweeps later Gamzee comes into his life and royally fucks up his quadrants. WARNING; tentabulges, smut, angst, boy x boy, you get the picture.
1. Chapter 1

_He ran. He ran as fast as he could, arms clutched around a small bundle wrapped haphazardly in a sheet. He'd been abandoned by his matesprit, left to die in the chaos that had once been their hive. He could still see the faint glow of the flames and hear the gleeful laughter of the subjugglators that had destroyed it. Two were chasing him, but his small frame was faster despite his short legs. The image of his yellow-blooded matesprit glowing by his psionics and waving bye to him before disappearing played over and over in his mind and threatened to crush him but it also gave him the strength to keep going. The sun burned his skin and made his sight blur, but he kept going- and eventually he'd lost them and collapsed under a scrawny tree. There he sat up and looked at the bundle in his arms whose tiny, tiny face was scrunched up and burned a faint yellow. In this version of troll life having and raising young themselves was an option and not all that uncommon._

_There he broke down and cried. He cried for the loss of his other half. He'd cried for the pain of the burns. He'd cried for the small grub in his arms. Then he'd slept and slept, for an entire day. He woke when the sun was setting the next night and stood, and headed for the city, where he would be safe without a matesprit to protect him. There he would have to go to school to be able to get a job- he'd neglected that aspect, but he was actually very young, he'd be in his last years of highschool if he'd bothered to actually go to school._

_From that point on all he cared for and about was his little grub and nothing else._

**- Two sweeps later -**

The small, agitated troll balanced his books in one hand while the other dug around in his too-full backpack, handle clasped firmly between his oddly dull but still pointy teeth. He stood in the hallway of the high school, late for class yet again. Finally after finding the damned notebook he'd been looking for he shoved his backpack in his locker and slammed it shut before running to his class just as the tardy bell rang. He burst through the door, every single troll looking at him. He glared back at the students, including the few new pairs of eyes that belonged to the newest exchange students and ran over to his seat, which was next to one of the new ones.

The teacher scolded him and he ignored him for the most part, instead focusing on the new student. He was huge, especially compared to his own tiny frame, and seeing his eyes, his heart leapt into his throat at the bright purple color. He shrunk into his seat and set his books down, now trying to ignore him completely. He had shades on of course to hide his bright red eyes, and the only reason the teacher didn't tell him to take them off was because he knew of that little problem.

The class grew quiet again after the distraction of the small troll entering and the teacher began class. The small troll began to take notes on the things the teacher was saying when a note landed on his desk. He opened the note nervously to read it. "SuP mOtHeRfUcKeR. I'm GaMzEe MaKaRa, NeW hErE. WaS wOnDeRiNg If YoU wOuLd Be WiLlInG tO hElP a BrO oUt?" He glanced at the tall troll and quickly crumpled the note and stuffed it in the underside of his desk. He refused to have any sort of interaction with any purpleblood. The tall troll made a pouting face much like a wiggler would when they didn't get their way. He could see it out of the corner of his eye and the expression reminded him of his little girl, the thought of someone like him making him think of her making his nose wrinkle.

A few minutes passed before another note was tossed on his desk, reading "DoEs ThAt MeAn No?" This time he scowled at the note and scribbled 'what the fuck do you think fuckass' on it before shoving it back. Another few minutes passed before he got a one word response. "Yes?"

At that point he just completely ignored him for the rest of the class. When class let out, the smaller troll was one of the first out, trying to escape the purpleblood who followed him out of the class. He was so annoyed that he yanked his locker open just a tad too hard and almost everything fell onto the floor. At that point he was cursing loudly at nothing in particular as he bent down to grab everything. The purpleblood from his first class finally caught up to him and decided to help him out, grabbing some of the books. The small troll busied himself with stuffing everything back into his messy locker, yanking the books and papers from his hands and shoving them in as well. The taller just watched with half-lidded eyes. "YoU dIdN't AnSwEr Me BrO..." he stated.

"Can't you fucking take a hint you stupid clown?!" he snapped, grabbing the books he needed next and slamming his locker door closed.

"HiNtS aRe CoNfUsInG sHiT bRo."

The small troll glared up at him through his shades before spinning around and storming off. The other followed him like a wiggler barkbeast would. As it turned out the purpleblood seemed to be in most of the same classes. The small troll had hit himself in the head with his books more than once. The taller troll kept passing him notes throughout every class they shared, not seeming to pay attention to the teacher and making it nearly impossible for the smaller to focus on his own work.

Finally, in their last class, the small troll snapped. He stood from his chair, turned to look at the tall troll right in the eye, and told him to kindly fuck off and leave him alone before he hit him. The teacher was quick to intervene, giving Karkat detention for threatening another student and foul language. He also, a bit hesitantly considering the troll's blood color, gave the purpleblood detention for antagonizing another student. The small troll stared at the teacher and sputtered, trying to come up with something to say.

"Woah woah teach... HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING... this is my fault. SORRY TEACH BUT HE SHOULDN'T HAVE ANY MOTHERFUCKING DETENTION FOR THIS," the purpleblood stated, his speech pattern changing from what it had been earlier as he bothered the smaller troll. The teacher was acting somewhat nervously when the purpleblood spoke, and after a moment he nodded at the request. "CoOl. ThAnKs MoThErFuCkEr," the purpleblood troll smiled his lazy grin. The rest of the class period was given for a free period as the teacher went back to his desk.

When the bell rang the small troll quickly gathered his scattered papers and books. The room cleared out except for the purpleblood and the teacher.

The small troll was quick to get to his apartment complex, cursing quietly when he had to dig in his bag for the key. After unlocking the door, he entered the apartment to a familiar soft squeaking noise. Then he heard small running feet and his lower legs were held in a tight grip. He let himself smile as he bent down and picked up the tiny troll and held her on his hip. "Have fun while I was gone?" he asked, kissing her forehead. She giggled and nodded, her big red and blue eyes bright.

"Welcome Back Home Karkat," his friend, sitter, and apartment sharer stated with a small smile.

"Sorry I was late, I know you have work tonight..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck and setting his daughter down. She had on a frilly little dress, bright yellow like her blood. Her hair was short and messy, and often reminded Karkat of his ex-matesprit.

"It's Fine Karkat. I Should Probably Be Heading Out Now. See You Later," the jadeblood stated before she headed to the door.

"Bye Kanaya..." When she closed the door he sighed and went to the couch, plopping down. His daughter followed, half clawing to pull herself up. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her, purring softly. She tried to purr back but it kept stopping and then restarting a moment later.

Karkat simply sat there for a little while, before realizing he had to go to the store to get food. He sighed and sat up, setting his daughter down. "Can you go put your shoes on? We need to go out for a little while." She nodded, running out of the room to go put on her shoes.

Karkat grabbed his wallet while she was gone and stuffed it in his pocket She came running back, showing her now shoe covered feet with a gleeful smile. He smiled back and picked her up, leaving the apartment and locking the door behind him.

The store was too far away to walk to so he waved down a taxi to take them there, not bothering to tip him. The store was actually pretty busy, and he grabbed a cart, setting his little girl down inside the seat. She smiled widely, clapping her hands before squirming a bit to look around at the colorful labels. Karkat chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead. He only really got the essentials, only caving for something sweet when his daughter squealed when she saw her favorite sweets on the shelf.

After he bought the items, he and his daughter walked out of the store, Karkat holding all the bags. His daughter was half skipping with a huge smile. Outside of the store sat a troll that made Karkat stop, the purpleblood that was annoying him at school was sitting on the ground with a bottle of a faygo and a small brownblood in a wheelchair at his side. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do before he forced his legs to move past them to go to the street where all of the Taxis were more prone to stopping at.

His daughter was looking over at the tall troll with the bright colored drink as she waited for her mommy to catch up. She walked back, over to the troll with her mismatched eyes on the drink. The purpleblood looked away from his companion to look at the tiny troll in front of him. He gave her a small smile. "HeY lItTlE sIs, NeEd SoMeThInG?" he stated. She pointed at the bottle. "Oh... YoU wAnT sOmE fAyGo? YoU sHoUlD aSk YoUr GuArDiAn FiRsT," he asked.

"Kolria! What did I tell you about walking up to strangers?" Karkat half growled, shifting the bags to one arm. "Come here!"

The purpleblood looked at him. "HeY bRo, ShE yOuRs?" he asked with a lazy grin. Karkat scowled at him, and would have thoroughly cursed him out if his daughter wasn't there. She ran back over to him and he picked her up with his free arm before starting to walk again, fully intent on passing them by. "OkAy SeE yA bRo," the tall troll called after him.

Once home Karkat put the groceries up, made dinner, got Kolria ready for bed, and collapsed on the couch, fast asleep before he had even landed.

**Hey... so... yeah. I'm in a new fandom. Deal with it. I wanted to post something because hussie just sunk this fucking ship by breaking their moirailigence and I'm so fucking upset. You don't even know how much heartbreak it can bring you when the creator of your fandom sinks your fucking ship- especially when its your brand new OTP forever.**

**Oh yeah- to clarify; the mos popular headcannon for trolls to date is that their Hermaphrodites. And I follow that headcannon unwaveringly. Also I've made a minor change to how they reproduce in general; they still rely on the mother grub and all, but trolls can get pregnant in this version. We good? good. Anyway; warning later for tentabulges and angst and shit.**

**Also small update; I have to go into surgery next week and this year has had a shit start. Also, review dammit! I crave those damn things.**

**One more thing. This is actually an rp with my girlfriend of one year Sigs and she played Gamzee and Kanaya.**


	2. Chapter 2

-

The next day Karkat was late to school again, Kolria having thrown a fit over him leaving yet again for the day. The teacher didn't even bother with another rant, Karkat was late half the time anyway. The small troll was a little worse for wear that morning, hair messier than usual and clothed haphazardly thrown on and wrinkled. The teacher began class with a sigh.

By the end of the day Karkat had dropped everything on the way to his classes three times and fallen asleep in two of his classes. this wasn't just some bad day of course; he knew what the problem was. It was the anniversary of the day he and Kolria had been abandoned by his matesprit. He really just wanted to curl up under a blanket and sleep the day away but he couldn't miss school.

Kanaya didn't have work that night so Karkat didn't have to go right home. Instead he went into the city, got a case of alcohol at the store, and went to the park where he could sit alone and wallow in his hurt.

His skin was starting to hurt from the harsh rays of the sun and he was thoroughly drunk, head on the park table and one hand tracing the rim of one of the bottles when a familiar, aggravating troll walked up to him. "WhAt'S wRoNg WiTh YoU bRo?" he asked, sitting next to him.

Karkat groaned and covered his head with his other hand, muttering a slurred 'fuck off' to the tall troll. "YoU dOn'T lOoK sO gOoD,"

"Fuck off Sollux you didn't care about that two sweeps ago so you shouldn't care now!" Karkat growled, obviously thinking he was someone else. He hiccuped after that, and it didn't quite sound like a drunken hiccup. The taller frowned before wrapping his arms around him. "I dOn'T kNoW wHo ThIs SoLlUx GuY iS, bUt YoU dOn'T lOoK vErY gOoD aNd I cArE iF yOu Do Or NoT _bRo._"

"I sai-said fuck off!" from his new angle he could see the alarmingly bright red tears streaming down the other's face and dripping onto the table. The purpleblood blinked at the color before he lifted a hand to merely wipe them away. Karkat was now fighting against his grip, though his movements were sluggish and weak. "StOp MoViNg So MuCh BrO, yOu ArE mAkInG iT hArD tO cOmFoRt Ya," the taller half whined. Surprisingly the small troll complied and just laid there limply, staring at the small puddle of tears on the table. The purpleblood paused before he stood, picking up the smaller troll. He was lighter than he should have been, even with his size. He clung to him, quiet and half asleep.

It was a pretty short walk back to the place he shared with his brownblood bro, Tavros. He had lived with his father up till about a month ago when he moved out to be his own person and stuff, mostly so he could keep his friendship with Tavros that his kin didn't approve of. The brownblood was asleep on the couch with some show playing on the TV when the purpleblood came in with the small troll. Karkat had fallen asleep completely by that point, grip non existent on his jacket. The taller laid the small troll down in the other room on his bed before going back to move Tavros to his. Then he laid down on the couch to sleep.

-

Karkat yawned, nuzzling into the warm sheets he was curled up in. His eyes opened slowly and he stretched lazily, knowing it was the weekend. His head hurt and he wanted to sleep some more but he needed to get Kolria up... He froze, looking around the room. From outside the room he could hear some soft laughter and the clinking of plates and glasses being put out.

Karkat quickly untangled himself from the sheets and stumbled to the door before yanking it open. The purpleblood was outside in the living room/kitchen with the brownblood, cooking while the troll in the wheelchair was setting the table. He gripped the door frame tightly, forcing his voice to work. "Where- where am I?" he asked, voice squeaking slightly.

The tall troll looked over at him and gave him a lazy grin. "CoUlDn'T jUsT lEaVe Ya In ThE pArK aNd SiNcE i DiDn'T kNoW wHeRe YoU lIvEd, I bRoUgHt YoU bAcK tO mY aPaRtMeNt," he replied.

Karkat then started to curse to himself, digging in his pocket for his phone. He found it, and hit the speed dial before bringing it to his ear, eyes that were not hidden by shades for once worried and staring to the side like he was trying to see the phone.

"Hello? Karkat, Where Are You? You Didn't Come Home Last Night. Kolria and I Are Very Worried."

"Sorry Kanaya, I uh, fell asleep I guess and..." he trailed off, shifting around.

"It's Fine Karkat. Please Just Try To Return Home Soon."

"I know. Tell Kolria I'll be home soon?" he asked.

"She Is, Thankfully Still Sleeping Karkat."

"Oh good..." he sighed and leaned against the doorframe, shoulders sagging. He didn't want to upset her ever.

"I Hope Whatever Hangover You Have Developed Is Fine," the other added.

"I'm fine. Look, I'm on my way." he said, and hung up before she could say anything else. Then he headed for the door before stopping. "Uh, thanks?" he stated. "Um, what street are we on?"

"We ArE oN tHe EdGe Of ToWn BrO, gAnKeRiNg StReEt"

Karkat groaned. That was too far to walk. "Do the taxis come out this far?" he asked.

"DoN't ThInK sO. I cAn TaKe YoU tHoUgH iF yOu WaNt," the purpleblood stated as he finished the food and put it on the table for the brownblood.

"I uh... I- what?" he asked, either flustered or still confused from how drunk he had been that night.

"I cAn GiVe Ya A rIdE iF yOu WaNt," the taller troll tried rephasing.

"Uh, o-okay?"

The purpleblood ruffled his brownblood friend's hair before heading over to the door.

Karkat followed him to his car, sitting in the passenger seat. He looked even smaller in the large car, meant for trolls like Gamzee. "WhErE dO yOu LiVe?" the tall troll asked.

"Sburb street near school," he mumbled. The purpleblood nodded and started to drive, the silence pregnant and extremely awkward. The two barely knew each other, not even each other's names yet this still happened.

When they got to the building Karkat stared up at it through the window. "Uh... thanks... um, I guess I should tell you my stupid name,"

The taller nodded.

"It's, um, Karkat."

"NiCe To MeEt YoU _kArKaT._"

The way he said his name made him bite his lip. Then he opened the door and paused to thank him again before he quickly disappeared into the building. "SeE yOu On MoNdAy!" the tall troll called after him, waiting inside the car for a few minutes, just staring after where he disappeared before he drove off. The only problem with what he had said was that he didn't see him on monday. Not then and not for the entire week.

-

**So chapter two. Karkitty gets a tad bit flustered and we see more of the story. Nothing really to say here I guess accept for REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

When saturday came around Gamzee had had enough of worrying. He drove over to where he knew the small troll lived and went to the help desk, asking what apartment Karkat lived in. The rust blood answered him nervously, telling him what the apartment number was and he left to go to said apartment. When he knocked, he was surprised to see a jadeblood answer the door. "I'm LoOkInG fOr KaRkAt," Gamzee started.

"He's Busy. Please Come Back Later," the female stated, going to close the door with a quick apology.

"WoAh WoAh SiS, dOn'T jUsT cLoSe ThE dOoR oN a BrOtHeR," the purpleblood responded, catching his foot in the door to keep it open. She frowned at him, but since she couldn't really do anything against him she slowly let him inside. The first thing he saw was that the apartment was a mess. Further into the apartment he saw the living room as well as Karkat, who was sitting on the couch and gently running his fingers through a small troll's short hair who was bundled up tightly in multiple blankets. The purpleblood stopped in the doorway to the living room, staring quietly.

"Sleep for a little while okay?" Karkat asked quietly, and there was a soft answer that he couldn't quite hear. Then Karkat leaned down and kissed her forehead before sighing and standing up. Gamzee was still in the doorway, staring at him with curious eyes. When Karkat finally saw him he froze. "uh..." The purpleblood gave him a lazy grin and a small wave. Karkat glanced back at his daughter before walking over to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed quietly.

"YoU dIsApPeArEd BrO..." Gamzee responded.

"and that matters to you how?" he growled, scowling.

"..."

"... Fine. if you must really fucking know Kolria's sick and I've been home tending to her! Now kindly fuck off!"

"... Is ShE fEeLiNg AnY bEtTeR?" the purpleblood asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No actually," Karkat grumbled, voice a little less harsh. His arms were folded tight over his chest and his eyes were on the ground. "I don't even fucking know what's wrong with her!" his quiet voice wavered slightly at that and he huffed.

"DiDn'T hAvE a DoCtOr ChEcK hEr?"

"I can't afford that fuckass."

"... I cAn PaY," the taller offered.

"What? No."

"WhY nOt? WoUlDn'T iT bE bEtTeR iF sHe GoT cHeCkEd By An AcTuAl DoCtOr So YoU kNoW wHaT's WrOnG aNd WhAt To Do?" Gamzee blinked, trying to understand. Karkat scowled and flushed, now glaring at the floor. The purpleblood stared at him, eyes drooping to half-lidded.

"I-I barely know you, fuckass. I'm not going to let you do that."

"I dOn'T rEaLlY uNdErStAnD yOuR rEaSoNiNg KaR."

Karkat groaned and huffed, rubbing his forehead. The tall troll just waited for an answer with his wigglerish expression.

"No!" Karkat snapped at him, before quickly lowering his voice. "No, okay?"

"...OkAy."

"Now I'm sure you have some stupid thing to do," Karkat huffed, pulling him to the door.

"NoPe NoT rEaLlY," Gamzee responded.

"..." Karkat huffed. He couldn't just kick him out, not with him being a purpleblood... He released the other's arm and crossed his own arms again. "... I cAn Go If YoU wAnT bRo," the taller offered. Karkat's mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out as he stared up at him. "Or NoT?" Gamzee asked.

"Fuck- fuck, just do what you want I don't care!" Karkat growled, turning to go back into the living room.

"... YoU sHoUlDn'T gIvE mE tHaT sOrT oF pErMiSsIoN bRo... DiDn'T eNd WeLl LaSt TiMe I wAs ToLd ThAt..."

Karkat gave him a weird look before sitting on the couch and starting to pet the sleeping girl's head again. Gamzee simply watched with curiosity-filled eyes.

"If you're going to stay don't just stand there," Karkat growled at him after a few minutes. The purpleblood approached the couch, sitting on the floor in front of the redblood's legs.

Two hours passed rather quickly, the TV on and playing random shows quietly. Kolria woke up around that time, Karkat gently pulling her into his arms and cradling her like a grub while cooing over her. Her red and blue eyes were cloudy and sleepy, but she was smiling a little up at her mother. She blinked at the troll with long horns sitting at her mother's feet curiously. He just smiled at her softly. Karkat kissed her nose. "Are you hungry any?" he cooed. She shook her head slightly. "Okay, but you need to drink something alright?" she nodded for that and nuzzled into his chest as he stood to go to the kitchen.

Gamzee stayed where he was, watching them leave and then return, the smaller drinking a cup of juice. Karkat held it for her, her arms tucked warmly inside the blankets. "You know I had to do this for your dad once," Karkat said softly, and she asked, "Really?" and he nodded. "He got real sick once, couldn't even get out of bed. It was actually kind of cute..." he trailed off before shaking his head. "except he refused to drink anything else but tea with lots of honey." he smiled slightly at the memory. His daughter giggled. "You know if you ever want to see him you just have to look in a mirror. You look so much like him." He smiled again when she leaned up as best she could to nuzzle his cheek.

Gamzee listened for a little bit longer before he quietly left, he didn't feel right intruding on the happy family moment.

-

"I can't believve you sometimes Gamzee," the shorter troll huffed, arms crossed as the purpleblood pulled the car up to Sburb street.

"YoU kNoW yOu LoVe HeLpInG oThErS eRi," the taller chuckled as he stopped the car and they got out. He guided the other up to Karkat's apartment and knocked. That same jadeblooded troll answered, and she frowned at his company but let them in. Karkat seemed to be in the same spot he left them at, looking tired. He must have stayed up with her all night. "HeY bRo," Gamzee greeted while his friend hung back a bit with crossed arms. Karkat looked over at him with a scowl. "This better not become a habit of your's," The purpleblood just grinned at him. Karkat sighed. "What do you want?"

"A fRiEnD oF mInE oFfErEd To ChEcK yOuR lItTlE mIrAcLe OuT fOr No CoSt..."

"You guilted me into it Gamzee," the other protested.

"He'S a PrEtTy GoOd DoCtOr," the purpleblood continued like the seadweller hadn't spoke at all.

"... So you did that anyway when I told you no. Great."

"YoU sAiD nO tO mE pAyInG fOr It. ThIs Is FrEe ThOuGh," Gamzee responded. Karkat glared at him before sighing and closing his eyes for a moment, rubbing his forehead. "Oh for fucks sake... fine."

The seadweller moved forward, giving her a check-up. A little bit later, he gave an answer. "It's just a simple flu, more rest and proper medicine wwould do wwonders for her."

Karkat was quiet, staring at his daughter. "I can prescribe something if you like," the doctor added.

"That would be... nice," Karkat said. The doctor listed a few types of medicine that would be good and what they would do for her. Karkat nodded and just told him to give her whichever was best. The seadweller did that before he turned to head out, reminding the redblood to make sure she rested and to give her more medicine in about 6 hours if she didn't seem any better. Gamzee followed him out. "Gamzee. I wwill never understand you, insisting on helping lowbloods and all," the doctor hissed quietly as they were leaving. The purpleblood just gave him a shrug.

-

**Midnight update is... midnight update. /shrug**


End file.
